Activity
by eyeris
Summary: Was geschieht, wenn man einen Zaubertränkemeister zwingt, ein Muggelspiel zu spielen? HGSS


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts bis auf die Idee. Also: Pfeift eure Anwälte zurück, meine sind sowieso besser :-)

A/N: Eigentlich ist dieser Oneshot ja für Sevina Snapes One-Shot-Wettbewerb in Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt entstanden. Aber da ich den Einsendeschluss verpennt hab, stell ich das ganze gleich online :-( Mein Dank gilt Dito, die sich als Beta bemüht und mir mit ihren Kommentaren das Leben versüßt hat.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

&&&

**Activity**

_Heute ist ein schöner Tag_.

Das dachte sich Severus Snape, als er mit einem teuflischen Grinsen durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schritt. Genau der richtige Tag, um komplizierte Tränke zu brauen, ahnungslose Gryffindors im Unterricht niederzumachen und ängstlichen Hufflepuffs auf den Gängen Punkte abzuziehen. Er musste sich schon sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht sein Vergnügen der weiten Welt – die sich momentan auf Hogwarts beschränkte, aber das war ja schon groß genug – kundzutun, indem er ein lustiges Liedchen pfiff. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren. Und Imagepflege war ihm schon immer wichtig gewesen.

Heute war definitiv ein guter Tag.

Zumindest bis jetzt. Denn wenn sich die Professorinnen McGonagall und Sprout links und rechts bei einem einhakten und dann mit vereinten Kräften in eine Richtung schleiften, dann konnte das einfach nichts gutes bedeuten.

_Was soll das denn jetzt?_

„Meine Damen", knurrte Severus, während er verzweifelt versuchte, sich so wenig wie möglich vom Fleck bewegen zu lassen, „was haben Sie beide mit mir vor?"

Als Antwort erhielt er von beiden Frauen ein Kichern.

„Ach, Sev, sei doch nicht immer so förmlich!", kam es aus dem dichten Haarschopf von Pomona Sprout, der neben seiner Schulter im Schritttempo auf und ab wippte, hervor.

„Man könnte meinen, du hast einen Besen verschluckt, so steif wie du immer bist!" In Minerva McGonagalls Augen erschien ein listiges Leuchten, doch bevor er auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden konnte, was sie wohl im Sinn haben könnte, hatte sie einen Arm von ihm gelöst und ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern geschlagen. „Wir werden dich jetzt ein bisschen auflockern!"

_Wie können die beiden es wagen?_

Severus' Augen weiteten sich.Er öffnete seinen Mund und wollte gerade zu einer lautstarken Schimpftirade ansetzten, als er grob durch eine Tür geschoben wurde. Mangels Gleichgewicht landete er unsanft auf dem Hintern.

„Ah, Severus, mein Junge! Es ist schön, dass du auch mitmachen willst." Er hätte diese so abgrundtief fröhliche Stimme aus tausenden heraus wiedererkannt, und als er mit einem nicht im geringsten gespielten gequälten Gesichtsausdruck aufsah, blickte er direkt in die funkelnden Augen von Albus Warum-Bin-Ich-So-Fröhlich? Dumbledore.

_Mitmachen? Wobei? NEIN! Das ist wieder so eine wahnsinnige Dumbledore-Idee. Ich will es gar nicht wissen!_

Den Schulleiter schien das nicht im mindesten zu interessieren. Er hatte anscheinend vergessen, dass man ihm die Fähigkeit nachsagte, Gedanken lesen zu können. Stattdessen fuchtelte er mit etwas vor Severus' Nase herum, das wie die Billig-Version eines Zeitumkehrers aussah. Mit rosa Sand, wohlgemerkt.

„Felix", Dumbledore warf Professor Flitwick einen anerkennenden Blick zu, „hat gestern bei einem … äh … Fest seines Hauses ein Spiel konfisziert."

_Fest? Welches Fest? Ach, er meint sicherlich das Saufgelage nach dem gestrigen Quidditch-Spiel. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass Ravenclaw das Gryffindor-Team so niederschmetternd niedermacht? Nun ja … wer außer mir?_

„Das ist ja schön und gut, Albus, aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen hatte bedrohliche Ausmaße angenommen, als er antwortete. „Nun, Felix hat dieses Spiel in die Kammer für beschlagnahmte Gegenstände gelegt und ich bin heute morgen ganz zufällig darüber gestolpert …"

_Zufällig! Wer's glaubt wird selig! Ich hab schon immer gewusst, das sich Albus heimlich an den konfiszierten Sachen aufgeilt. Wozu hätte er sonst alle Gegenstände aus Filchs Büro von den Hauselfen in die Kammer bringen lassen sollen? Da fällt mir grade ein, ich muss unbedingt nachsehen, ob wieder einmal ein Schüler unvorsichtiger Weise den _Playboy_ im Unterricht gelesen hat …_

„ … und da habe ich mir gedacht, dass wir das doch mal spielen könnten! Zur Auflockerung!"

Severus hatte vom Monolog des Schulleiters nur den Schluss mitbekommen, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, ihm seine Meinung zu sagen. „Albus, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Ich spiele keine Muggelspiele!", beschwerte sich der Tränkemeister.

Das Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen erzählte eine ganz andere Geschichte.

&&&

„Ein Bach!"

„Ein Weg!"

„Ein Finger!"

„Ein Zauberstab!"

„Eine Fliegenklatsche!"

Verzweifelt blickte Severus von dem Pergament auf, das er gerade mit seinen so gut wie nicht vorhandenen künstlerischen Fähigkeiten vollkritzelte. „Albus, was, zum Henker, ist eine Fliegenklatsche?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, den jeder normale Mensch als Warnung gesehen hätte. Albus Ich-Bin-Suizidgefährdet Dumbledore verstand ihn als Aufforderung.

„Nun, eine Fliegenklatsche …"

Er wurde von Flitwick unterbrochen, der Severus in einem Anfall von plötzlicher Gewinnsucht einen bemerkenswert spitzen Ellbogen in die Rippen rammte. „Nicht aufhören! Weiterzeichnen! Wir liegen hinten!" keifte er.

_Was er nicht sagt. Wäre ich nie drauf gekommen, wenn er mich nicht darauf hingewiesen hätte. Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, ich lieg gern so weit hinten! Stärkt mein männliches Ego. PAH!_

Sich seinem Schicksal ergebend setzte Severus die Feder wieder auf das Pergament und startete einen zweiten Versuch, während der rosa gefärbte Sand, falls es überhaupt Sand war, unaufhaltsam durch die Öffnung in diesem Pseudo-Zeitumkehrer rieselte. Er fügte dem bereits gezeichneten Strich ein paar kürzere hinzu.

„Eine Gestalt. Irgendeine Gestalt."

„Ein Pferdeschwanz!"

„Blitz und Donner!"

„Eine Sense!"

„Ein Wurm!"

„Der Sensenmann!"

„Albus, bitte! Sieht das hier etwa aus wie eine Sense! Geschweige denn wie der Tod!", ereiferte sich Severus. Er wusste ganz genau, dass der Zeichnende bei diesem Spiel eigentlich nicht sprechen durfte, aber er wusste ebenso sicher, dass die anderen diese Regel bereits wieder vergessen hatten.

_Activity. Auf die Idee, ein Spiel so zu nennen, kann ja auch nur ein Muggel kommen. Activity. So etwas bescheuertes. Besonders wenn man es zusammen mit Albus Ich-Liebe-Dumme-Begriffe Dumbledore spielen muss. Zum Haareausraufen. Doch am schlimmsten sind die Weiber. Nein, noch schlimmer war Albus' Idee, dass die Frauen gegen die Männer spielen könnten. Und wer liegt natürlich hinten? Genau! Liegt aber sicherlich nicht an mir._

„Ein Peitschenknall!"

Severus wurde durch Dumbledores Ruf unsanft aus seinen Gedanken geholt. Er hob den Kopf und blickte den Schulleiter verwirrt an. „Das … das stimmt", sagte er ungläubig.

Mit einem entrückten Lächeln rückte Dumbledore die grüne Spielfigur der Männer („Grün ist die Farbe der Hoffnung!") um fünf Felder weiter, während Flitwick neben Severus in lautes Triumphgeheul ausbrach.

„Könntest du dich bitte wieder beruhigen?", fuhr Abigail Sinistra den kleinen Lehrer an. „Ihr seid nur zum nächsten Aufgabenfeld gekommen. Das Spiel habt ihr noch lange nicht gewonnen."

_Ja, ja, reib nur schön Salz in die Wunde. Hab gar nicht gewusst, dass Sinistra eine Sadistin ist. Aber beim Spielen offenbaren wohl alle Frauen solche Wesenszüge. Vor allem, wenn sie gerade dabei sind, die Männer nach allen Regeln der Kunst fertig zu machen. Typisch._

„Wir sind dran!", rief Pomona Sprout, zog enthusiastisch eine Karte und war dann die nächsten sechzig Sekunden damit beschäftigt, mit seltsamen Bewegungen einen Schrank anzumachen, der sich jedoch wegen des in ihm lebenden Irrwichts heftig gegen jegliche Berührungen wehrte, während sie versuchte, einen Bergsteiger pantomimisch darzustellen.

&&&

„ … und wenn man bedenkt, dass es schon seit mehreren tausend Jahren existiert … Nein, halt, so lang gibt es das noch gar nicht … Oder doch? … Ich glaub, ich muss mal nachsehen … Aber hat man damals schon das Druckdatum in die Bücher geschrieben? Na ja, gedruckt sicherlich nicht, sind ja auch heutzutage alle handgeschrieben. Für was hat man sonst verzauberte Federn? Das ist übrigens ein ganz interessanter Verwandlungsprozess, das kann ich euch sagen! Beim Tagespropheten wird das gleiche Prinzip verwendet. Ich bin einmal im Schwarzwald einem Zauberer begegnet, der hat …"

Ein dumpfes, rhythmisches Geräusch hallte durch das Lehrerzimmer. Severus drehte langsam seinen Kopf und bemerkte, dass Flitwick seine Stirn auf die Tischplatte schlug. Im Sekundentakt. Mit einem Kopfschütteln und einem großen Maß an Selbstbeherrschung wandte der Tränkemeister sich Albus Ich-Hör-Mich-So-Gerne-Reden-Ihr-Nicht? Dumbledore zu.

„Albus."

„ … und plötzlich purzelte aus dem himmelhohen Himbeerbusch ein gelb geschminkter Pfau und versuchte verzweifelt, auf einem Bein …"

_Okay, dann eben keine Selbstbeherrschung._

„ALBUS!", donnerte Severus. An der Wand neben der Tür flog ein Porträt vom Haken, dessen Bewohner sofort furchtsam die Flucht ergriff.

„Ja, mein Junge?", fragte Dumbledore blinzelnd.

„Albus, keine Vorträge. Eine Frage. Zum Thema. BITTE!" Ein Blick auf die Sanduhr zeigte ihm, dass ihre Zeit fast aufgebraucht war.

_Ich lasse nie wieder Albus Ich-Versteh-Das-Spiel-Nicht-Tue-Aber-So-Als-Ob Dumbledore etwas erklären! Niemals wieder! So wahr ich Severus Snape heiße!_

„Äh … nun, gut, wie heißt das Buch, in dem unzählige Liebesstellungen aufgeführt sind?"

Flitwick hob mit einem leisen Stöhnen den Kopf von der Tischplatte. Er hatte einen rötlichen Abdruck der Holzmaserung auf der Stirn „Das Kamasutra?"

„Ja, genau!", antwortete Dumbledore freudig. „Das sind dann vier Felder nach vorne!" Er bewegte die Spielfigur und stoppte auf einem Kästchen mit dem Buchstaben C. „Severus, mein Junge, schau, wenn du dran bist, darfst du etwas pantomimisch darstellen."

_Oh Scheiße!_

„Jetzt bin erst mal ich dran!", verkündete Minerva und nahm die oberste Karte vom Stapel. Sie stand auf und stellte sich neben den Kamin. „Gut. Umdrehen, Severus!"

_Häh?_

Irgendetwas von seiner Verwirrung hatte sich anscheinend auf seinem Gesicht gezeigt, denn McGonagall stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Du sollst diesen verdammten Ersatz einer Sanduhr umdrehen! Stellt dich nicht dümmer, als du bist, auch wenn du jetzt Mitglied im Trottel-Team bist!"

_Ja, eindeutig Sadismus. Und zwar ausgeprägter. _

Gehorsam stellte er die Sanduhr auf den Kopf. Er beobachtete gelangweilt, wie ein Sandkorn nach dem anderen durch die Öffnung fiel. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus sah er Minerva dabei zu, wie sie mit wild rudernden Armen durch das Lehrerzimmer hüpfte und sich dabei gewaltig zum Affen machte, während die anderen beiden Frauen einen idiotischen Vorschlag nach dem anderen in die Richtung der Verwandlungslehrerin riefen.

_Wenn nicht mein Ruf auf dem Spiel stehen würde, würde ich jetzt lachen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich mal Minerva bei so etwas beobachten würde? Ich mit Sicherheit nicht._

Der griesgrämige Zaubertränkemeister, der unbedingt seinen Ruf behalten wollte – Image ist alles! – musste sich das Lachen verbeißen, was aber nicht für die Person galt, die hinter ihm in der Tür stand. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung drehte er sich um und ertappte die sonst so vorbildliche Schulsprecherin Hermine Granger auf frischer Tat dabei, wie sie eine ihrer Lehrerinnen auslachte.

_Was ich ihr aber wirklich nicht verübeln kann. Halt mal, was sollte das jetzt? Vor ein paar Stunden hätte ich ihr jede Menge Punkte abgezogen, und jetzt kann ich es ihr _nicht verübeln_! Daran ist nur dieses Spiel Schuld. Activity … Ich werde weichgekocht!_

Die anderen hatten scheinbar noch nichts von Miss Granger bemerkt, denn Pomona Sprout, Abigail Sinistra und mittlerweile auch Albus Ich-Kenn-Mich-Überhaupt-Nicht-Aus-Also-Helf-Ich-Meinen-Gegnern Dumbledore versuchten immer noch, sich gegenseitig im Vorschläge-Brüllen zu überbieten. Deshalb waren sie auch mehr als erstaunt, als Miss Granger plötzlich den Arm ausstreckte und mit tränenverschmierten Wangen „Das ist ein Aasgeier!" keuchte.

„Ha! Ein Aasgeier! Ich wusste es!", schrie Abigail aus vollem Hals. „Das sind vier Punkte für uns!"

„Von wegen!" Flitwick war auf seinen Stuhl geklettert und fuchtelte mit erhobener Faust vor Sinistras Gesicht herum. „Ihr schummelt! Deswegen liegt ihr auch so weit vorne!"

„Wir schummeln nicht!", giftete Minerva den kleinen Lehrer an. „Miss Granger hat den Begriff erraten, und da sie ebenfalls eine Frau ist, dürfen wir weiterziehen!"

„So ein Unsinn!", quiekte Flitwick. „Wenn ihr schon betrügen wollt, dann denkt euch doch wenigstens was besseres aus!"

„Lass sie doch." Alle Gesichter wandten sich auf einmal Severus zu, der in einem höchst resignierten Tonfall gesprochen hatte. „Sie gewinnen doch sowieso. Was soll also der Aufstand?" Er drehte sich um und sah die Schulsprecherin an, die gerade ihre Lachtränen mit einem Taschentuch trocknete. „Und was können wir für Sie tun, Miss Granger?", fragte er leise.

Hermine war vom ungewohnt sanften Tonfall des Tränkemeisters so irritiert, dass sie ihn erst einmal eine geschlagene Minute mit offenem Mund anstarrte, bevor sie die Sprache wieder fand.

_Ich sollte das öfter machen, wenn es so ein Ergebnis erzielt. Aber wahrscheinlich verliert sogar jegliche Sanftmütigkeit meinerseits irgendwann ihren Schockeffekt._

„Äh … ich … äh … ich wollte kurz mit … äh … Professor McGonagall sprechen", stotterte sie. „Wenn ich aber gerade störe, dann komme ich später wieder." Sprach es aus und trat sofort den Rückzug Richtung Tür an.

„Aber nein, Miss Granger, kommen Sie nur her", rief Minerva, ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie energisch zu einem der anderen Tische. Den in der Mitte des Lehrerzimmers hatte schließlich die Spielegesellschaft in Beschlag genommen. „Es sind sowieso die Männer dran. Und zwar Severus, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

_Das hat mit Sadismus überhaupt nichts mehr zu tun! Schaut sie nur an! Sieht aus wie eine Raubkatze kurz vor dem Sprung. Fehlt nur noch, dass sie mir die Kehle durchbeißen will. Nein, halt, das Vampirdasein wird ja mir nachgesagt … Auch nicht grade schmeichelhaft. Dumme Schüler._

Seufzend streckte er den Arm aus und griff nach der obersten Karte. Im Hintergrund unterhielten sich Minerva und Hermine leise, aber angeregt. Die Lippen zu einem Strich zusammengepresst, suchte er sich seinen Begriff.

_Nein. Nein! NEIN! Obwohl …_

Gedankenverloren starrte er das eine Wort an.

_Die Frage ist nur, wie fange ich das an? Alleine vormachen? Nein, ich bin ja nicht Minerva. Es reicht, wenn sich hier einer zum Affen macht. Oder, eigentlich, jeder außer mir. Aber was dann? Ich brauch schnell eine Lösung. Eine Antwort … _

Severus Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an Miss Granger haften.

_Den Regeln nach darf man für die Pantomime keine Mitspieler verwenden. Doch im Raum anwesende, aber unbeteiligte Personen hat der Spielerfinder nicht mit einbezogen. Wahrscheinlich ist er davon ausgegangen, dass niemand so verrückt ist, freiwillig in einen Raum mit lauter Irren zu gehen. Wenn auch nur zeitlich begrenzte Irre. Obwohl, bei einigen Anwesenden bin ich mir gar nicht mehr so sicher …_

Mit einem langgezogenen, aber fast unhörbaren Seufzen erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und ging auf Hermine zu, die ihn, ebenso wie McGonagall, mit einem fragenden Blick ansah.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie mir vielleicht kurz mit meinem Begriff behilflich sein?", fragte er, als er bei ihnen angekommen war und direkt vor Hermine stand.

Die Schulsprecherin öffnete ihren Mund, anscheinend wollte sie etwas sagen, doch als sie das feine Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Tränkemeisters bemerkte, machte sie ihren Mund wieder zu, ohne einen Laut von sich gegeben zu haben. Und sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

_Verdammt, ich sollte nicht lächeln. Nicht gut für mein Image. Gar nicht gut. Und außerdem verwandelt es intelligente junge Frauen in Goldfische. Blubb, blubb … Verflucht, krieg dich endlich wieder ein, Mann!_

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, während er auf eine Antwort wartete, und riss mit dieser Geste die junge Frau aus ihrer Erstarrung.

„Natürlich, Professor Snape", antwortete sie, ebenfalls mit einem feinen Lächeln.

„Gut", sagte er leise. „Albus, dreh die Sanduhr um."

Kaum war das geschehen, trat er noch einen Schritt auf Hermine zu. Ihre Körper berührten sich, und er konnte ihre Wärme sogar durch all die Lagen an Kleidung spüren, die er trug. Langsam hob er seine Hände und umfasste behutsam ihr Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter, bis er ihren warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte, und verharrte so, während er mit seinen Daumen sanft über die weiche Haut ihrer Wangen streichelte.

„Nicht erschrecken", flüsterte er nur noch, bevor er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen überwand und ihre Lippen mit einem zarten Kuss versiegelte.

_Wieso fühlt sich das so gut an? Sie ist meine Schülerin, verdammt noch mal! Das ist doch nicht normal!_ _Und bei meinem Glück wird mich Albus Ich-Finde-Jede-Ausnahme-Aber-Heute-Muss-Ich-Euch-Leider-Enttäuschen Dumbledore garantiert heute noch feuern. Aber das ganze ist ja nur ein Spiel … Also … Alles getreu meinem Motto! … Ähm … Wie lautet noch mal mein Motto? „Ich will Hermine Granger!" Äh, nein. „Nicht denken, tun!" Genau!_

Aber noch hatte Severus seinen Begriff nicht vorgemacht. Die Frage war nur, ob Hermine auch mitmachen würde.

_Verflucht, ich bin doch sonst kein Feigling! Was ist heute nur los mit mir? Los geht's!_

Er öffnete seinen Mund und fuhr vorsichtig mit seiner Zunge über den Saum ihrer geschlossenen Lippen. Ein leises Seufzen entfloh ihrer Kehle, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals schlang und sich an ihn presste. Seine Hände wanderten in ihre Haare und er hielt sie so fest an sich gedrückt, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen. Hermines Lippen öffneten sich und die Spitzen ihrer Zungen trafen sich zu einer ersten, schüchternen Begegnung. In diesem Moment zerbrach etwas, und ein Feuer, das nicht von dieser Welt schien, ergriff von den beiden Besitz. Und ihre Zungen bewegten sich miteinander in einem Tanz, der so alt war wie die Menschheit selbst.

Die beiden lösten sich erst wieder voneinander, als Albus Stören-Ist-Mein-Hobby Dumbledore sich laut und übertrieben räusperte. Sie drehten sich zu den anderen um und sahen in die mehr als überraschten Gesichter der anderen Lehrer. Hermine schoss das Blut in den Kopf, während Severus sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Einzig und allein das wissende Lächeln vom Schulleiter, der auf eine Stelle zwischen ihnen blickte, irritierte ihn.

_Was hat der denn? Man sollte meinen, dass ein Wutanfall angebracht wäre, stattdessen grinst er uns an wie ein seniler Schwachkopf._

Erst dann bemerkte Severus, dass er immer noch die Hand der jungen Frau in der seinen hielt. Er ließ sie los, konnte es sich jedoch nicht verkneifen, davor noch mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken zu streichen. Hermine ging zur Tür, und er glaubte schon, dass sie den Raum einfach so verlassen würde, als wäre nichts geschehen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, das ihn erbeben ließ. Innerlich zumindest. Dann verschwand sie in den Tiefen der Schule.

Severus wandte sich den anderen zu. „Und? Was war es für ein Begriff?", fragte er seine Mitspieler, die übliche Maske des grimmigen Zaubertranklehrers wieder in Position.

„Ein Zungenkuss", kicherte Flitwick. Er deutete auf eine Karte auf dem Tisch. „Wir haben schon nachgesehen."

„Und wieso stehen wir dann immer noch an der selben Stelle?" Das grüne Männchen hatte sich um kein einziges Feld vorwärts bewegt.

Dumbledore räusperte sich noch einmal und hielt die kleine Sanduhr hoch. „Nun, mein Junge, wir _dürfen_ nicht mehr ziehen. Die Zeit ist schon seit fünf Minuten abgelaufen."

„Was!" Severus' Schrei ließ in der Eulerei eine schlummernde Schleiereule von der Stange fallen.

_Wie bitte? Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Fünf Minuten – von wegen. Das glaubt er doch selber nicht! Nie im Leben. Im Foltern ist dieser Kerl manchmal schlimmer als Tom Ich-Fühl-Mich-So-Unwichtig-Also-Brauch-Ich-Ein-Richtig-Behämmertes-Pseudonym Riddle! Und der hat bekannter Weise das Zeitliche gesegnet. Wundert mich ja überhaupt nicht mehr. Ehrlich. Mir reicht's! ICH VERSCHWINDE!_

„Severus, wo willst du denn hin?", rief Dumbledore dem Tränkemeister hinterher, während dieser zur Tür stürmte.

„Weit weg von euch!", knurrte Severus.

_Jemanden suchen. Und finden. Aber das sag ich _euch _garantiert nicht!_

Das teuflische Grinsen war wieder an seinem Platz, als er das Lehrerzimmer in Richtung Bibliothek verließ.

_Heute ist ein schöner Tag!_

&&&

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und bitte nun ganz lieb und brav um ein Review!


End file.
